1.20 The Superheroes Update
Superhero Items Shining Gauntlet of Power - allows users to use superhero powers. Left-click to use. Crafted by: Block of Gold | Beacon | Block of Gold | Block of Gold | Power Core | Block of Gold | Block of Gold | Block Gold | Block of Gold When equipped, it will be completely useless until an X-Stone is found. Once an X-Stone is equipped, the player can use the power of the X-Stone. X-Stones are found in chests of dungeons, strongholds, woodland mansions, Nether fortresses ocean monuments, etc. Power Core - Used to craft the Shining Gauntlet of Power. Dropped from Exterminators and cannot be crafted. X-Stone (Flight) - Grants the power to fly around as if in Creative mode. Must be put into the Shining Gauntlet of Power to be used. X-Stone (Laser Beam) - Grants the power to shoot a large laser out of the Shining Gauntlet of Power. Laser lasts for 5 seconds at a time. Must be put into the Shining Gauntlet of Power to be used. X-Stone (Super Speed) - Grants the power to mine twice as fast. Must be put into the Shining Gauntlet of Power to be used. X-Stone (Shield) - Creates an invisible shield to block all attacks. Shields last for 25 seconds until disabling. Shield costs 1 level of XP to activate. Must be put into the Shining Gauntlet of Power to be used. X-Stone (Fireball) - Allows user to launch large fireballs, similar to that of a Ghasts’. Must be put into the Shining Gauntlet of Power to be used. X-Stone (Darkness) - Allows you to launch a homing missile of darkness, dealing 3 damage upon impact. Takes 30 seconds to recharge, can only obtain by killing the Dark Destroyer. Must be put into the Shining Gauntlet of Power to be used. Boxing Glove - Does 4 damage Leather-Mix - Crafted with Leather | Diamond | Leather in any order in a crafting table. Explosion-Resistant Vest - Resistant to explosions. Crafted with Leather-Mix in the shape of a chest plate. Explosion-Resistant Boots - Resistant to explosions. Crafted with Leather-Mix in the shape of a boots. Explosion-Resistant Helmet - Resistant to explosions. Crafted with Leather-Mix in the shape of a helmet Explosion-Resistant Leggings - Resistant to explosions. Crafted with Leather-Mix in the shape of leggings. Super Cape - Worn as a chestplate. Lets users fall at a slow rate. Crafted with Leather | Leather | Leather | Leather | Elytra | Leather | Leather | Leather | Leather Stringrite - Used to replace diamonds for stronger weapons Stingrite Sword - Does 20 Damage Stringrite Axe - Does 19 Damage. 4x faster then Diamond Axe. Stingrite Pickaxe - Does 18 Damage. 4x Faster than Diamond Pickaxe Stingrite Shovel - Does 17 Damage. 4x faster than Diamond Shovel. Stingrite Hoe - Can create farmland out of dirt. 8x more durability than a Diamond Hoe. Charger - Cannot be Crafted, found all over the MD. Ifinite uses, left-click to activate. It’ll refill the Battery bar in the MD. Gears - Used to fix your Repair bar. Cannot be crafted, found in the MD. Blocks Stingrite Ore - A special ore as rare as diamond. When mined, it will drop 1 Stingrite, which is a dangerous material. When the ore is mined, it will deal 1 damage to the player who mined it, so make sure you have high health if you mind one. Block of Stingrite - A block made of Stingrite. Metal Grass - Found everywhere in the MD. It is just like normal grass, and will turn into grass when bought to the Overworld. Robot Cows and Robot Sheep feed on this. Metal Ore - Found in the Overworld and the MD. It can be crafted into Metal Blocks. Found as commonly as Lapis Lazuli in the Overworld. Metal Blocks - Used to enter the MD (place in the shape of a Nether Portal and light with Flint and Steel). It is also everywhere in the MD, random blocks replacing Metal Grass. Can be mined with an Iron Pickaxe or higher. Mobs Exterminator - One spawns per village. They will not attack villagers or iron golems, but will attack any players that enter the village. They have 45 HP and deal 5 Damage. They shoot a large laser that can be jumped over. They will drop 0-1 Power Core when killed. Master of Time - Looks like a regular Steve but with a clock head. Has the ability to freeze time, stopping all mobs/players from moving and the sun will remain in its position for an entire minute. Drops a diamond when killed. Boxing Menace - Spawns randomly during the day. It will drop boxing gloves when killed. It is neutral and will not attack players unless you attack them. Giant Skeleton - Giant Skeleton will rarely spawn during the night. It is the size of an Ender Dragon, though it burns in the sun and cannot fly. It has a giant stone sword and will attack players with it. It can stomp on players, dealing 20 Damage and will drop 7-10 Bone Blocks upon death. Dark Destroyer - The god of evil. It will spawn when four blocks of obsidian is placed, with a pumpkin on top. The skies turn dark when it is spawned, and will constantly launch balls of fire at the player. It has 750 HP. When killed, it will drop an X-Stone (Darkness). Mechanical Bots - Usually wields a Pistol, AK-47, Shotgun, Crossbow or Trident. They are neutral and are very common. They run from Mechanical Dragons. They have 25 HP and drops 2-6 Gears when killed. Mechanical Dragon - Found only in the MD. Flies around the Dimension, looking for food. It will only feed on Mechanical Bots, but will attack players if said player harms it. It has 200 HP, and can launch balls that explode, dealing 34 damage. Drops 4-10 Gears when killed. Robot Cow - Similar to a normal cow, but made of iron and metal. Will drop metal blocks when killed, and can be milked. Robot Sheep - Similar to a Normal sheep, but made of iron and metal. Will drop metal blocks when killed, cannot be sheared. Achievements Superhero! - Use the Shining Gauntlet of Power Danger Zone - Spawn the Dark Destroyer Saving the Day - Kill the Dark Destroyer A Rare Sight - Kill a Giant Skeleton Zombie Slayer - Kill 10 Zombies with a Shining Gauntlet of Power TNT Master - Put on full set of Explosion-Resistant Armor Underwater Hero - Use a Darkness homing missile from an X-Stone (Darkness) in the Shining Gauntlet of Power to kill an Elder Guardian Dimensions The Mechanical Dimension (MD) - The MD is an entirely new world, full of mechanical creatures with new blocks and machinery everywhere! The MD is currently a work in progress and more will be added. When entering the MD, everyone’s hunger bar will be replaced with a Repair bar. That means, everytime you get damaged, you lose speed. The Repair bar will go down, indicating that you have taken too much damage. To bring your Repair bar back up, you will need to consume gears. In the MD, there is no night or day. Everyone will also have a Battery bar. When the battery bar is low, this will attract evil mobs. To recharge your battery, you will have to go over to the nearest Charger Station, or craft a Charger to refill your battery. Structures Charging Stations - Found all over the MD, usually has a chest surrounded by Metal Blocks and obsidian. Inside the chest will lie stacks and stacks of metal, as well as a single charger. Category:Fan Made Updates Category:Updates Made By NathanMa17 Category:Nathan’s Fanon Category:The Alterverse